imagicnation_fanfic_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Divinity Fisherwomen (Extreme)
An entry of Phase Five in the Extreme Cinematic Universe. Imagined in RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D, with select sequences formatted for IMAX. Takes place in Power Rangers (2017). Chapters * 1. The Five Stones (IMAX) * 2. Present Day * 3. Schoolmates * 4. Angel Grove (IMAX) * 5. The Quarry * 6. Demolition * 7. Crash (IMAX) * 8. Cast *Morgan Berry - Makoto Mitsurugi *Kira Buckland - Haru Soramachi *Luci Christian - Ruby Azumi *Morgan Garrett - Makiko Maki *Dacre Montgomery - *Naomi Scott - *Mikaela Krantz - Namino Murakami *Bill Hader - *Kristi Kang - Maiko Sakura *Elizabeth Banks - *Bryan Cranston - Others * RJ Cyler - *Becky G - *Ludi Lin - Crew * Directed by Christopher Spielberg and Dean Isrealite * Produced by Christopher Spielberg, Wyck Godfrey, Haim Saban, Brian Casentini and Marty Bowen * Written by Christopher Spielberg and John Gatins * Composed by ? and Brian Tyler Trivia/Plot Points * Has major references to The Fantastic Four, as well as the Silver Surfer. * Onward from chapter 7 in the crash scene, the girls would be merged spiritually with the guardian deities (from Between the Sky and Sea), thus granting them powers, similar to the Fantastic Four. Those merged include: ** Makoto is merged and gets powers from Ame-no-Hinadori. Along with wielding a crystalline samurai sword, Makoto will also have flexibility in-combat (not stretching abilities, though), flight, strength and invincibility. ** Ruby is merged and gets powers from Ame-no-Hiwashi. Along with supersonic vocals and invoking music notes, she can also become invisible during many occasions while retaining flight and strength. ** Haru is merged and gets powers from Kukurihime. Along with chain powers, Haru will also have pyrokinectic abilities (including Holy Flame Talismans) as well as flight and temperature endurance. ** Makiko is merged and gets powers from Misaypron. Makiko will have a humanoid appearance of Misaypron (the white fox deity, with grey-tipped fox ears, white fur, whiskers on the cheeks and twin red-tipped tails, loosely referencing the VFX styles of Sonic the Hedgehog (2019; original design) and Cats (2019)), yet still attributing her green hair and most of her human features (like claws instead of paws on hands and feet, as well as sharp teeth), as well as powers including superstrength, instincts and flight (with help with the twin tails). Imagined with use of 2D-animated motion-capture. ** Namino is merged and gets powers from Kuraokami. Along with wielding a sword, Namino will also have abilities like flight, strength and energy. ** Maiko is merged and gets powers from Odin. Along with wielding a powerful magic staff, no glasses (due to improved eyesight), a different one-sided shaved hairstyle and later wearing an eyepatch, she will also have strength, flight, teleportation, magnetism, forcefields, shapeshifting and magic spells. * The girls will still wear their space fisher suits during action scenes in the story. * Maiko Sakura will become a main antagonist to the girls later on in the story's events, siding with Rita Repulsa. *